


Wisdom Teeth

by Creatortan



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mutual Pining, Wisdom Teeth, dads embarrassing their sons, damien records it all, gotta get that Evidence, latinx vegas, like how good dads do, loopy lucien bc of the wisdom teeth thing, lucien LOVES his boy, lucy's on drugs so he has an excuse the rest of them is just Bad Writing lol, not beta-d but i just needed some cute, petnames, this is probably inaccurate bc when i got my wisdom teeth out i wasnt loopy at all lol, very ooc whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatortan/pseuds/Creatortan
Summary: Lucien gets his wisdom teeth out, and like any good father, Damien makes sure to record this milestone of his son's life.





	Wisdom Teeth

**how long will u be out for**

**they said a week tops**

**and i can keep the teeth**

**ew why the hell would you want to keep them**

**idk**

**aesthetic**

 

“Lucien...ah...Bloodmarch?”

Lucien glanced up from his phone, uninterested. He stood and walked up to the reception desk, where his father (who was in casual wear--thank _god)_ handed the clipboard across the counter. The receptionist smiled with forced cheer, obviously way too tired to be there.

“Ready to get your wisdom teeth out, young man?”  

“Whatever.” Lucien rolled his eyes, flicking his hair out of his face. He was barefaced, without piercings, wearing an ugly, oversized t-shirt from Goth-Con he went to three years ago. Damien scolded his son lightly, before turning to the receptionist with light chit-chat.

The sign on the door read “Please turn off cell-phones”. Lucien handed his phone to his father before they entered the underbelly of the clinic. Damien talked to the doctor. Lucien sat in the chair silently while they waited for the nurse to come in with the anesthesia.

“Now, I want you to count down from ten, okay?” The nurse had pink streaks in her hair.

Lucien rolled his eyes. Ten...nine…..eight…….

“Good luck, Lucien,” Damien said, holding Lucien’s hand. The last thing he heard before losing consciousness was his father saying, “I love you.”

\--

“...okay...it’s okay...you’re gonna be just fine, honey.”

Damien anxiously walked back into the operating room, where a nurse was wiping away tears from Lucien’s face. The boy’s eyes were glassy, and he was whining confusedly.

The nurses helped get Lucien into a wheelchair. Damien held up his camera, determined to record the whole situation. After Amanda had shown him the video from when she got her wisdom teeth out, he knew he couldn’t miss such an important milestone in his son’s life. The nurses put him into the passenger seat of the car. Damien hooked up the camera to a stand on the center console.

He heard Lucien babble to the nurse about her “Kirby-hair”. Damien wasn’t sure what that meant, but Lucien looked happy. As the nurse left, Lucien seemed to notice his father’s presence for the first time.

“...Daddy?” His voice was so small and hopeful. He looked at his father with a soft, awed look.

“I’m here, Lucien.” Damien smiled. Lucien broke out into a big, goofy grin. Then, quite suddenly, he seemed distressed.

“Daddy...your wings…” Lucien stared at Damien, with a pout. He seemed to get more agitated, his voice becoming louder. “Daddy! Where are your wings?”

“What wings?” Damien started driving out of the parking lot.

“Your bat-wings!!” Lucien cried. “Your black-black blat wings!! Go whoosh! Like a vampire!!”

Damien laughed, realizing that his son was referring to his cloak as wings.

“I left it at home, Lucien. We’re going home now, okay?”

Lucien was quiet for a second, save for some mumbling. From the corner of his eye Damien saw his son hold up his own hands in front of his eyes, inspecting them.

“Daddy….am I missing some fingers?” Lucien wiggled his hands.

“No, Lucien, you have all of your fingers.”

“But...but...I’m missing some?? My fingers? They’re gone!” Lucien whispered, horrified.

“Count them, honey, I promise they’re all there.”

“One...two...three….four...four…..five….six….five...six….seven…” Lucien’s head shot up. “DAD. I only have _seven_ fingers!”

“Maybe you should try counting again, Lucien.”

Lucien spent a few more minutes counting his fingers before proclaiming he was a cartoon character.

Damien pulled up to a drive-through to get Lucien a smoothie. The drink calmed him down somewhat, and Lucien was quiet for a while. Until he wasn’t again.

“Hello?” Lucien had his knees curled up under his chin, his drink in his hands. “Where are you? Hello?”

“Who are you talking to, Lucien?”

“Where is he?” Lucien pouted again, his lip wobbling. “Where is he?”

“Where is who, Lucien?”

“My boy!! Where is he?” Lucien cried, distraught. “He...he’s handsome! And he’s mine! And I want him!! Where is he?”

“I don’t know who you’re talking about, Lucien.” Damien struggled to stifle his laughter. Lucien had put down his drink and was flailing his arms around clumsily. “Can you tell me his name?”

“He’s mine!! My boy!! I want to pet him!! I….wanna pet his stupid soft hair…” Lucien looked like he was about to cry. “I wanna...see his dumb, squishy face...and his...orange….he’s so orange, Daddy...I want to see him….”

Damien choked on his laughter.

“Do you know his name? What else can you tell me about him?” Damien goaded.

“He’s...so small….he’s a small orange boy….and I love his fluffy hair...his--his dad makes us pizza rolls...I wanna eat pizza rolls!! I wanna have pizza rolls with my boy!! Daddy, bring him to me!! I want him!!”

“Oh my goodness.” Lucien was so precious.Damien pressed a button on the center screen of his car. “Siri, call Hugo.”

Damien pressed the button to private call, thankful he had the foresight of bringing his Bluetooth.

“Hugo, I need you to do me a huge favor--you’re not going to regret this one, just trust me.” Damien said excitedly. “I want you and Ernest to be in the driveway when I come home with Lucien, okay? Ernest has to be there. Please, my friend, it’s urgent and completely worth it.”

“May I just ask: why?”

“Because Lucien got his wisdom teeth out. Trust me.”

“Alright--” Before the call cancelled, Damien heard Hugo yell distantly. “Ernest! Do you want to see your best friend make a fool of himself?”

Damien giggled. He ended the call, turning his ear back to Lucien again.

“Oh no...a tear...When did I start crying?” Lucien mumbled. “I’m crying….I’m crying for my boy...he’s all alone out there, Daddy...I don’t want him to be alone...I want him to be safe….I want my fluffy boy to be safe in my arms….he’s so cute, Daddy...he’s so cute…what a pretty boy…”

Lucien kept mumbling to himself, sobbing between words.

“I wanna kiss him!! I wanna kiss my boy!! He’s such a good boy!!”

Damien pulled up to his manor, waving happily at Hugo and Ernest. Ernest was sat on the front steps, looking bored. Hugo said something to his son, and Ernest exaggeratedly rolled his eyes before standing.

Lucien saw Ernest from the window, and started yelling.

“MY BOY!! There he is!! Daddy, look!! He’s here!!”

Damien helped Lucien out of the car, taking the camera with him. Lucien stumbled as he tried to run over to Ernest, who was looking incredibly alarmed.

“There you are!! My handsome, fluffy boy!!” Lucien leaned heavily on Ernest, who struggled to hold up his friend’s weight. Lucien hummed happily as he nuzzled his face into Ernest’s hair.

“What the absolute fuck.” Ernest looked mortified, his face a bright red.

“I missed you!! I missed you so much, my lovely boy!!” Lucien pulled back to press kisses to Ernest’s face with exaggerated “muah!” sounds.

“Oh my god,” Hugo said with a wry smile. He had walked over and was standing by Damien. “You got all of this on film?”

“Of course!”

“Genius. Now they can’t rebel against us anymore--not with evidence like this against them.”

“I hadn’t thought of that, but you are absolutely correct, my friend.”

“I WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW!! I LOVE MY BOY!! ERNEST!!”

_“Shut up, Lucien!”_

“HE’S SO HANDSOME!! I LOVE HIM!! I WANNA KISS HIM LOTS!! AND I WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW!!”

Amanda was on the sidewalk with her father, and the two stopped for half a second when Lucien yelled at them.

“YOU!! Hey, You!” Lucien yelled, still holding Ernest close. “I LOVE Ernest! He’s mine! Stop! Stop-- _looking_ at him. I will throw you out a window! He’s _my_ boy!”

Then Lucien gives Ernest another big kiss. Ernest struggled in his grip, blush all the way up his ears. Ernest looks directly at Damien and Hugo, from where they’re giggling at the whole ordeal.

“I want you both to know I hate you, and I will never forgive you for this, ever.” Ernest turned, dragging Lucien behind him, and dumped the other on the stairs. Lucien pulled Ernest down to sit next to him.

“Ernest!! Ernest, my _darling,_ ” Ernest visibly bristled at the petname. Lucien didn’t notice. “Call me that name!”

“You’re gonna have to be more specific, shit-brains. I call you a lot of names.”

“The...the Spanish one!! Yanno...the carnival one!! That one!!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” By the look on Ernest’s face, he definitely knew what Lucien was talking about.

“Erneeeesssstt…..please!!” Lucien whined. He started gently headbutting Ernest’s shoulder. “Call me the name!! Say it! Say _iiiit!”_ Then Lucien started chanting in a whiny, sing-songy voice. Ernest grew more and more frustrated with every syllable.

“Will you _shut the fuck up??”_

“Only if you say the name!!”

“.....F-fine...I’ll say the stupid name.” Ernest buried his face in Lucien’s shoulder, his blush coming back full force.

“.....” He mumbled something incoherent.

“I didn’t hear you, puddin’” Lucien cooed. Ernest made a pained sound.

“....C-cariño…”

“Yay!!” Lucien looked absolutely thrilled.

Hugo started choking on nothing. Damien turned off the camera and rushed to help his friend.

Lucien barely remembered the whole situation aside from how much he clung to Ernest, and Ernest himself refused to mention any of it ever again.

Damien made sure to back-up the video footage.


End file.
